


Low Rent Rendezvous

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve needs to know how Tony feels.





	Low Rent Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This time, they meet at a dump. It takes place after CA: CW.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Natasha asked Steve for the third time. 

“What is your problem?” he asked as he pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt. She’d never been so nosy before. Or so judgmental. 

“I didn’t think you trusted Stark. Why are you going to meet him?”

He’d already asked himself that question dozens of times. He pulled on his boots and a black leather jacket. “We left a lot unsaid, untouched. We need some closure.”

“You look like you’re going on a date. Are you?” She’d always thought there was an attraction between them that was a little more than just friends. She was also pretty sure that they’d never acted on it. 

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Is that what you think?” 

“Yes. I think you are going to meet him to see if there is a spark there.” She knew from working for Tony years ago that Stark was bisexual. He’d never kept it secret. He’d never been good at keeping any secrets, really. She wasn’t certain about Steve, but she’d suspected that he might be as well. 

She saw that muscle work in his jaw. 

“Would it make a difference if I were? Going on a date, I mean?” 

“Of course not, silly man. The two of you mooned over one another the whole time we were in Avengers Tower.”

“We never…” he let the sentence trail off. 

“I know that.” She kissed his cheek. “Be careful. You’re still a wanted man.” 

*

“I wasn’t sure you’d show up,” Tony said as Steve walked into the dark bar and sat down on a stool beside him. 

“Why not?” Steve ordered a Jack Daniels, straight up. 

“You’re a fugitive.” 

“Don’t you think my disguise works?” Steve’s hair was long and dark as was his beard. With the dark clothing, there was little left of the red, white and blue American hero type. 

He was rugged and devastatingly handsome, Tony thought, even better than when he’d been that all American hero. 

“Yeah, it works but you look too damned good to be invisible.”

Steve’s heart sped up a notch at those words. 

“I – I’m not sure what we have to say… you said meet you and we could talk. What do you want to talk about?” Steve asked Tony. He noticed that Tony had barely sipped his drink. 

“Pepper wants to get married and I love her, but -” and he stopped.

“But what? You want my blessing? Marry her. She’s smart and good for you.” 

“That’s not the but.” Tony fiddled with the swizzle stick in his drink. He’d known this would be hard, but not this hard. 

“Then what is, Tony?” Steve drained his drink, wishing that he _could_ get drunk. 

“Do you really want an answer to that question?” 

“Well, I’m here, so yeah.”

“I can’t marry her until I know.” He looked up from the drink into Steve’s face.

“Know what?” 

“Can we take this somewhere private?” Tony threw a wad of cash on the bar and slid off the stool. 

Steve nodded, wondering if he was fucking up by trusting Tony, wondering for s split second if Tony was leading him into a trap. 

Tony led him down the street to a nameless motel. It was just above seedy, but not by much. Steve was pretty sure they rented rooms by the hour. 

Tony unlocked a room with a metal key on a white plastic keyfob and opened the door, letting Steve go in first. Steve half expected someone to step out to arrest him. The faded lampshade by the bed gave off a yellowish light. There was no one else there.

Tony closed the door. He looked indecisive. 

“Spill, Tony. Why am I here?” 

“I can’t marry her, Steve, if I don’t know for sure.” 

“Know what?” He knew the answer, had the first time he asked but he was going to make Stark say it. 

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. “If I love you.” There. He’d said it. He’d see if Steve ran away or beat the hell out of him or - what? 

“You don’t know?”

Tony sat in a straight chair at the rickety table by the window. The room might have been nice once, but now it was rather shabby and sad. 

Steve didn’t sit, waiting for the answer to his question. 

“Yeah, I know. I think I’ve loved you for years. I think I fell in love with the man Peggy Carter and my father talked about. I know I love you right now. It doesn’t matter what has passed between us. I love you. I can’t marry Pepper without knowing what it feels like to – to be with you.”

“And then you’ll marry her? I’m your fling?” 

“No. I won’t marry her. I can’t marry her if it’s you I love. Can I?”

Tony stood up and crossed the room to where Steve stood by the window. There was a vacancy sign outside, flashing Steve with red light as it blinked on and off. Tony stepped into Steve’s personal space, so close that they were almost touching. 

Almost. 

Steve could smell Tony’s expensive cologne and the smell of his workshop, soldering wire, machine oil and god knows what else. He roughly grabbed Tony and pulled him close. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked before he kissed Tony. 

Tony was glad Steve was holding him so damned tight. His knees went weak at the kiss. He tasted the whiskey on Steve’s tongue as he pressed into Tony’s mouth. The sound that Steve made when their tongues touched went straight to Tony’s groin. 

Steve unzipped his own jacket and shrugged out of it, reluctant to stop kissing Tony. He knew he made another noise when Tony pulled his shirt up and out of his jeans. He pulled back from the kiss when Tony ran his hands up under his shirt and touched his bare skin. 

He reached for Tony’s shirt. Tony had already shed his jacket as soon as they’d come into the room. He yanked the worn t-shirt off over his head and tossed it away. Steve noted the scars from the Arc Reactor, wanting to come back to them later. He hurriedly removed his own shirt and reached for Tony’s belt.

Tony reached for Steve’s belt at the same time. In minutes, they were kissing again, moving toward the bed, clad only in boxers. They lay on the bed without breaking the kiss. Their hands explored as they kissed, as if their very existence depended on the kisses.

“I’m on fire,” Steve finally murmured when they paused to look at one another. “I almost didn’t come. Natasha seemed to think I was making a mistake.”

“I kept asking myself if I was being a fool, too,” Tony told him. 

“Do you have your answers, or shall we continue this?” 

Tony didn't answer, instead he slid one hand down Steve’s belly, rubbing him through his boxers. Steve lifted his hips and pressed against Tony’s hand. 

“God, Tony!”

“Do you have _your_ answer? I've waited years for this night.” 

Their boxers, both pairs, were somewhere on the floor in seconds. 

Nobody he'd ever held in his arms felt as right as Tony did to Steve. 

Tony lay on his back and looked at Steve. 

“Did you, do you have anything?” Steve asked him. 

For a moment, Tony didn't really understand, but then he realized what Steve meant. “Lube in the drawer.” 

Steve found it, poured it on his fingers and slipped one, then two, inside Tony. 

“Fuck,” Tony moaned as Steve poured the viscous fluid on his cock with his free hand. Steve dropped the tube and rubbed his hand up and down his length. 

Tony pulled his legs up and parted them to make room for Steve. Steve pressed himself into Tony's slick opening, sliding all the way home as Tony brought his legs up and around Steve, face to face. He wanted to see those chocolate brown eyes as he lay on Tony, kissing him as they began to move. The friction against Tony's belly and his cock was making him crazy as he met Steve's thrusts. 

“Love you,” Steve whispered as he raised up so he could touch Tony. He reached his hand down and grasped Tony's cock, handling it as he did his own. Tony was making sounds, sounds that made it hard for Steve to concentrate on what he was doing. 

“Just fuck me,” Tony told him as he took his cock from Steve and stroked himself. Steve obeyed, ramming into Tony, staying deep inside as Tony's hand moved faster and faster. 

“Tony, oh, come for me, please, Tony... please...” Steve cajoled him, his own orgasm almost as close.

Tony did, spurting over his hand, onto his belly and chest. Watching Tony’s orgasm shredded any control Steve had left as he came, too, spilling himself deep inside Tony.

Steve lay on Tony, kissing him over and over. 

 

Several minutes later, they lay side by side in the bed, the red light from outside blinking on the sheets and on them. 

“I – Tony, we can't let anyone know about this. For your safety and for mine. Ross will come after you if he finds out.”

“I know, but I love you, Steve. I can't marry Pepper.” 

“Maybe you should. Maybe this is all we get.”

“Let's wait and see.” Tony reached over and squeezed Steve's hand. “Meanwhile, we have the rest of tonight.”

Steve rolled over and pulled Tony back into his embrace. “Yes, we do and I don't intend to waste a second.”


End file.
